You Should've Kept Reading!
by Fayth G
Summary: AU Five years after Hogwarts, Ron regrets letting his friendship with Hermione fade. So what does he do? He reads all the books she ever told him to read, in an attempt to remember her. Who would've known she would've hidden clues within a book for him.
1. Chapter 1

Five years after Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was a complete drone

Five years after Hogwarts, Ron Weasley was a complete drone. Harry had married Ginny, and they were off living their happily ever after. Ron, however, had never found that special someone. He sat at home, doing something he thought might make his old school friend, Hermione, proud. He read.

Book after book that she had always told him he had to read, and would always get incredibly frustrated for not reading. These books were his last memory of her. She wasn't dead, but far away. They had lost touch after school, Harry being the only thing that joined them, something he regretted every day.

Today was the last book, Hogwarts_, a History_. Ron walked over to his bookshelf, and pulled out the book. Hermione had given it to him when they had separated. She had said, "I always meant you to read this, and I don't think you ever did. I knew one day I'd give it to you, no matter what." Ron had taken the book, somewhat confused. Harry was the one who was so attached to Hogwarts; why not give it to him? Ron had saved this one for last, because it had the most history between them, and he knew that once he finished this book, their relationship would be officially over. So when he opened the cover, he saw something that thoroughly surprised him.

_Ron Weasley, I will love you forever. You have captured me, body and soul. We're meant to be, you and me, don't you feel it? Finish the book, and you'll know how to find me if you agree. I want you to have time to think it over, and I honestly want you to READ THIS BOOK!_

_ With all my heart,_

_ Hermione Granger_

He agreed. He wholeheartedly agreed. Now he had to find where she was. He decided he would not stop reading until he figured it out.

Two days later, he realized how long the book was. He decided he had to get some sleep. He had to look his best for when he finally met her.

He fell into a restless sleep in which he pieced together the clues he'd already gotten. _Within these hallowed halls…_well, that obviously meant she was at Hogwarts. _Where an ancient monster lies…_that was tricky. It could be the Forbidden Forest. Then he thought better and realized it said within the halls. Wherever she was, it was somewhere inside the castle. Then it hit him, harder than a club hitting a mountain troll. She was in the Chamber. He woke with a start. He got dressed, accidentally knocking over the book so it fell open to the last page.

If he'd kept reading he would have found that it said, _Just Kidding Ron. I'm actually living in an apartment above Flourish and Blotts. Ask the shopkeeper about me, and he'll point you in the right direction. C'mon Ron, did you really think I'd be living in The Chamber of Secrets?_

_ Love you forever,_

_ Hermione Granger_


	2. Chapter 2

Ron charged out the door and apparated. He tried to think of Hogwarts with all his might. Finally, the familiar swooshing sensation took place in his stomach, and he felt his feet leave the ground.

Suddenly, it felt as if he hit a brick wall. His head was ringing and he heard Hermione's voice say, "You dolt! You can't apparte within Hogwarts! Haven't you even read _Hogwarts, A History_?" Then he truly felt stupid. Of course he should've known that. He should have actually read the book instead of just skimming through, looking for Hermione's handwriting, or her highlighting, those not-so-subtle clues that would lead him to her whereabouts. He opened his eyes, and discovered he was in the middle of nowhere. So he closed his eyes and apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

He arrived with a loud pop and quickly looked for the passage. He remembered in his third year being dragged along it by the dog that ended up being Sirius Black, who ended up being Harry's godfather. He found it, and climbed into it. After what seemed like a lifetime, he found himself beneath the Whomping Willow. He touched the knot at his side, and was able to climb out safely. He thought of Hermione's shining face when she finally saw him. He did it, he was on Hogwarts grounds. Now all he had to do was get into the Chamber undetected.

Soon enough he found himself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He spoke the Parseltongue he had heard Harry use hundreds of times, and slid easily down the slimy passage. He saw the rocks, and remembered when Gilderoy Lockhart lost his memory. Eventually he found his way to the Chamber, where the dead body of the Basilisk still lay. He poked around a bit, recognizing everything here from Harry's accounts of what had happened when he had rescued Ginny. To his dismay, Hermione was not here. Maybe she had given up on him. Five years was an awfully long time to wait down here. Maybe she had realized that he would not come, that he would not read the book, and had gone off to live and unfulfilling life with Victor Krum or someone. Ron foolishly tried to apparate again, and then eventually worked his way back to the Shrieking Shack, from where he successfully apparated. He found himself back at home, thinking of the girl he had let get away, when he had had so many chances.

That night, he held the book in his arms, stroking the spine wistfully. If only I had more clues. More recent clues, his mind corrected. Almost as if by magic, the book fell open to the last page, where Hermione's unread inscription lay. The pages seemed to whisper to them as they fell away from that life-changing inscription, "You should've kept reading". He ran his fingers over Hermione's words, feeling her within this page and ink, before he read them. Then he realized what a complete idiot he had been and once again apparated from his house.

He found himself standing right in front of Flourish and Blotts, the magical bookstore. Of course Hermione would have chosen to live on top of a bookstore. It was so obvious. He opened the door to the bookstore, and saw the shopkeeper standing behind the counter. He gave Ron a grin and said, "I knew you'd come". He slowly led Ron upstairs to where the apartments were, and Ron could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He almost knocked the old man over several times in his eagerness to see Hermione after all these years. Finally, the shopkeeper led him to the door that was hers. _Apt. 7, Ms. Hermione Granger_, the door read in gold script. _Good, she's still single_, he thought. The old shopkeeper knocked quietly on the door three times. The shopkeeper left, with a wink to Ron that seemed to say good luck. The door creaked open.

"Oh Ron, I knew you'd come! How come it took you so long?"

"I went to the Chamber of Secrets first, which was a bloody waste of my time."

"Ron! You should've kept reading!" Then he leant down and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled him inside her apartment and shut the door. For once in his life, Ron was really glad that he had read something.


End file.
